


April Showers

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing in the Rain, Mild Sexual Content, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was wearing one of his plaids and she’d only done up a couple of the buttons so it was loose over her leather bralet, and Stiles’ brain stuttered to a halt at the sight.  She had a habit of wearing his shirts and hoodies – she especially had a habit, often, of wearing his shirts and nothing else – and he suspected she mostly did it to drive him completely crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

Stiles glared out at the sheets of rain sluicing down outside. 

It wasn’t supposed to rain. He’d been checking the forecast almost obsessively for days and it had maintained that there’d be clear, sunny skies. Frowning, he yanked the curtains closed again and headed out of the bedroom, down the hall of his apartment to the kitchen. 

The coffee machine was just starting to groan, the first drops of coffee sliding into the pot when Stiles heard footsteps behind him. He didn’t turn as Erica wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his neck with a loud ‘ _mwah_ ’.

“Morning, Batman.” 

“Morning,” he turned, cupping Erica’s face to kiss her properly.

He felt her lips curve into a smile against his, her hands pressing flat on his chest as she leaned up to kiss him back, deep and soft before he pulled back, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

She was wearing one of his plaids and she’d only done up a couple of the buttons so it was loose over her leather bralet, and Stiles’ brain stuttered to a halt at the sight. She had a habit of wearing his shirts and hoodies – she especially had a habit, often, of wearing his shirts and _nothing else_ – and he suspected she mostly did it to drive him completely crazy.

“What’s up, grumps?” she asked, thumbing his lower lip fondly.

Stiles glanced out of the window at the grey, bleak skies. “Nothing.”

One eyebrow rose. “Sure,” Erica drawled. “Seriously, did someone eat your cat?”

“You’re the one most likely to go around eating cute little furry animals,” he replied and Erica gave her most winning smile in response, bright and dazzling, because back when she was still learning control, there were a couple of occasions of Stiles finding dead rabbits on his porch after a full moon, which had been pretty interesting to try and explain to his dad.

Erica pressed him against the counter, scratching her nails through his hair, and his gaze instantly went half lidded in response, a shiver going through him. 

“Tell me.”

“I just...” Stiles shrugged. “I kind of had a picnic planned.” He figured he might as well tell her; she’d find the food he’d prepared last night in the fridge anyway.

She blinked. “You what?”

“I thought it’d be...nice. Just us, you know? A nice picnic in the woods. I thought it’d be...” Stiles trailed off, embarrassed. “Romantic.”

“That is so sweet,” Erica said, expression softening. “Come on, get your coat on.”

Stiles watched, puzzled, as Erica grabbed her boots and balanced on one foot at a time to pull them on. She reached for her jacket and hat, raising an eyebrow when Stiles just stared.

“Seriously, come on,” she said. “I’m not missing out on my romantic picnic. Screw the rain; I’m gonna eat some good food and lie on a blanket, and I’m gonna let you go down on me in the woods.”

Stiles’ brain ground to a halt at the last part and Erica grinned wickedly, tossing Stiles’ coat so it hit him in the face. He let it drop into his hands before quickly shrugging it on. He grabbed the food from the fridge, packing it in a basket with a blanket for them to sit on.

“This is going to be horrible, you realize that,” he said as Erica dragged him towards the front door. “It’s pissing it down.”

“It’ll be fun,” she replied brightly. “It’s not that...bad...” she trailed off as they stepped outside into icy cold wind, rain slamming into them.

Stiles blinked rapidly, trying to stop droplets from flying into them, and hunched down in his jacket. His breath whistled through chattering teeth. 

“It’ll be fun,” Erica insisted. Eyeliner and mascara were starting to smudge around her eyes. 

“I know you’re a werewolf and immune and everything, but you realize I can still get a cold, right?”

“Aw, babe. I’ll make you soup. Deal?”

Stiles tried to hide his smile and Erica winked. They started towards the jeep, but a rumble of thunder had Stiles looking up at the sky dubiously, and he stopped. He was already longing for the dry warmth of the apartment. 

“Come on,” Erica tugged him under one of the trees fringing the car lot. The branches offered some shelter and she looped her arms around Stiles’ neck, batting her eyelashes. “Don’t you want to go down on me in the woods? What if we get caught by a hiker? What if someone _sees_?”

Any other time, the image paired with the quiet purr in Erica’s voice would definitely have an effect on him, but right now, Stiles could barely feel his fingers, let alone his dick. 

“Someone who goes hiking in the woods during a storm isn’t someone I want to meet,” he replied dryly.

She laughed and pressed her body against his, bringing their lips together in a hard, deep kiss. His hands automatically went to her hips, dragging her closer still as he opened his mouth to hers, took control and tipped her head enough to kiss her with everything he had. He let one of his hands rest on her ass as she nipped teasingly at his lower lip.

Drops of ice slammed into Stiles’ face.

He reeled back, blinking and wrinkling his nose as he swiped at the rain on his cheeks. Erica was laughing but when he looked at her, she quickly let go of the branch she’d shaken over him, lips pressing together to try and conceal her amusement.

“You’re the worst,” he grumbled.

“You love me,” Erica replied easily. “Come on, we can still have a picnic indoors.”

They huddled in their coats and pelted it across the parking lot and back into the building. Their shoes squeaked on the tiles, rain dripping off them, but Stiles just felt goofy-happy as Erica pressed him against the wall and kissed him, just a brief, sweet brush of their lips together, cold and slick from rain.

“Besides,” she said when she pulled away. “You can still go down on me in the living room. I’ll just leave the curtains open.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
